


V.I.L.E. Valentine Vocation

by RemyIsAlive



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Bitterness, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Other, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyIsAlive/pseuds/RemyIsAlive
Summary: El Topo and Le Chèvre go on a last minute mission for Countess Cleo. It ends up not being a totally lost day.





	V.I.L.E. Valentine Vocation

“This sucks,” said an angry Jean passive aggressively throwing together his supplies, “ I mean it’s Valentine’s day, why do we have to go on a mission!”

“ I think Miss Cleo’s just out for us,” came the equally annoyed voice of Antonio, who was putting on his gauntlets.

“You never were good at her class,” came a mocking response as the speaker walked up behind his beloved. “ But that’s beside the point, we still ‘ave a party to crash.”  
\----------------  
“ Any sign of Carmen?” came the trustworthy voice through Jean-Paul’s earpiece.

“ No,but I have eyes on the chandelier. It’s quite obvious why The Countess desires it, the crystals are almost as beautiful as your eyes.” 

The line went silent for a second, before Antonio’s sweet giggles flowed into his ears.

“ It’s hard to focus on a match box with you flirting, “ said The Mole, as he heard the smile cross his lover’s face. 

The Frenchman thought about his next words carefully and curious.“ Wouldn’t want to distract you because…” he dropped his voice to gratey whisper, “ the sooner those lights are off, the sooner we can get out of here.”

It didn’t take even a second for the snappy sound of cracking electrics in his ear, followed by the sounds of confused partygoers, to confirm his suspicions.

“ Bon garçon,” he said lovingly as the goat started to scale a pilar. The flustered noises his boyfriend was making, words lost to his embarrassment, was only encouragement to move faster.

No sooner had he gotten to the chanderiler when he noticed a familiar red coat getting closer.” Mon Amour, I’m going to need backup,” he stammered into his ear piece.

He barely got through his sentence before a gloved fist made him falter, swinging the chandelier with him. Luckily he grabbed ahold the center chord and swung around to side kick the scarlet assalent, sending her gripping for the crystal edges. 

Jean had barely grabbed four or so crystal when pain spreads into his ribs sending him over the edge and tumbling towards the cold ballroom floor.

“El Topo!” he called desperately into his ear piece.  
\----------------  
Just then he was hugged midair and brought into chaotic tumble. He could tell the arms around him were strong and loving in their brace, clearly the arms of his El Topo. The tumble ended with the two man rolling through a doorway into a small dark space. 

Just as Jean-Paul realized where they were, he heard the door slam and the screech of a chair. He knew what just happened outside but still he had to try.Untangling from the hug , he got up to find that, of course, the door had been jammed shut.

He turned back to his love, who was still crumpled breathless on the floor. There wasn’t much to do about the door, so he sat back down beside his saviour.

“ That was mighty brave of you,” Jean sighed.

“ I feel like crap,” Antonio choked out. 

“ But you look fantastic,” he teased.

“ You almost just died and you’re already flirting?” 

“ T’is the day of love,” 

And there they sat, content in each other, dopey smiles on both their faces. But those smiles dropped into panic as someone with a French accent thicker than Jean-Paul’s yelled, “A closet? I’ve got you now Carmen Sandiego?”

Chevre looked at his boyfriend with fear, “ Ant-” he started before a pair of tan lips came crashing down on his own. He knew he wouldn’t remember this, so what would it hurt to make his last moments peaceful.

The flood of light stung his eyes as he saw a pale man with shaggy brown hair stamp his foot down yelling,” I’ve got you now….” His voice faltered as he saw what was before them.

Antonio, to Jean’s displeasure, pulled away and said in a really annoyed voice, “ Uuuuuummm do you mind?!” The man at this point was bright pink and began stumbling out with a string of apologies. 

The leaner man looked back to the amazing man that had just acted his way out of a life ending situation. And god was that hot.

He lunged up at his boyfriend and captured his lips again in a passionate kiss, smooth and lovingly. But once again, Antonio pulled away. 

“ Didn’t you say that when the lights go out, we could get out of here?” his voice was smooth and teasing. But Jean didn’t care, he grabbed his hands and pulled him up, and basically dragged him out of the ballroom to the still young Valentine’s night.

\----------------

 

When the two finally got back to V.I.L.E. Island, they both had gotten past the bitterness of the Valentine’s mission, and they both couldn’t help but notice Dr.Belleum new and familiar earrings.

**Author's Note:**

> AAHHHHH!!! Okay this is kinda last minute so it's not my best, plus it's written by me so it's extra bad.   
> But I hope all of you had a amazing Valentine's day! Leave Kudos if you liked it, thanks for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
